


Talk of the Party

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Simon gets dragged to a party by Clary only to immediately find himself left to fend for himself. Luckily for him, Maia finds herself in the same position.





	Talk of the Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bagell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagell/gifts).



Simon didn’t even want to go to this stupid party in the first place. It was Clary who begged him to because she didn’t want to go alone, except now that she ran into the cute girl she’s been flirting with all week in class she’s nowhere to be found, leaving Simon alone. When he finally does spot her again he knows there's no chance of  pulling her away now. Great.

“You look lost,” a voice from beside him says, and he turns to see who it is only to lock eyes with a gorgeous girl he remembers from one of his lecture halls. Too big of a class to know her by name, but someone who definitely caught his eye once or twice… or a few dozen times.

“Yeah, I came with a friend but she’s a bit… preoccupied.” His gaze turns toward Clary who now has an arm wrapped around a dark-haired girl’s waist while they both laugh over something one of them said.

“Your friend’s the redhead?” Lecture Hall Girl questions.

“Yeah.”

“I came with the other one - Isabelle. Looks like we’re both on our own for a little while.” She pauses. “We have class together, right?  I’m Maia.”

The rest of the night passes by in a blur once they start talking. Maia is fascinating - she’s a Marine Biology major and _damn_ is she smart. Beauty and brains and Simon knows she’s extremely out of his league, but for some reason she sticks around through his corny jokes and random topic changes. They part ways a few times, going to get food or a drink or running into someone else they know for a little while, but they’re always drawn back to one another before very long.

They’re discussing a bit of light religion when someone turns the music up even louder, and soon they’re shouting to be heard over the thumping bass.

“Come with me!” Maia says, motioning for him to follow which he does without question. Simon grows a little anxious when she leads him upstairs, and even more so when she heads straight for a room that is very clearly a bedroom. Pushing the door open she steps inside, pausing only when she senses the hesitation from Simon behind her.

“What’s-- oh. _OH._ ” Her eyes widen in panic. “No, I’m not- I mean not that I wouldn’t, but- _shit_. How are you with slight heights?”

This throws Simon entirely, and he’s even more skeptical than when he just thought she wanted to make out or have sex or something. Maia laughs at the face he pulls at the question, walking across the room to open the window next to the bed. There’s a ledge directly outside - the roof of the porch below.

“I figured we could talk out here, since it’ll be quieter and it’s nice out. I know the guy who lives here, he won’t mind.”

“Yeah, okay,” Simon agrees with a small smile lingering from her rambling panic a moment ago. She's even cuter all flustered like that but he isn't about to push his luck by pointing that out, even if the bit of ‘heart-eyes’ he gets over it betray him. “I’d like that.”

They slip through the window and sit on the roof. Maia first and Simon after, a little closer than strictly necessary. By the time another hour of conversation goes by her head is resting on his chest and they’re laying down, looking up at the stars.

“We should probably get back to campus before it gets too late,” Simon points out once they hear the music turn off inside.

“Yeah, probably,” Maia reluctantly agrees. They climb back in through the window, ignoring the raised eyebrows and “oooooooh”s they get from some lingering party-goers, Clary and Isabelle included. Simon and Maia both roll their eyes in unison, already knowing the rumors that are going to fly, but neither seems to mind. Or if they do they don’t show it.

Outside Simon goes to get his bike from where it’s resting against the side of the building and Maia turns to start walking down the street.

“Where’s your dorm? I’ll walk back with you,” Simon offers, not quite ready for his time with Maia to end if he can help it.

“You don’t have to worry about me, I can walk back alone. Thanks, though.” Maia shoots the offer down, but doesn't turn to leave right away this time.

Simon decides to seize that moment in a rare attempt to be smooth, praying it won’t backfire.

“Who says I’m worried about you? The streets aren’t safe this time of night for someone as pretty as me.” Simon says, and Maia laughs. “And you are _definitely_ stronger than me.”

Maia gives him a once-over and shrugs, smiling. “Well, it would be inconsiderate of me to leave you to fend for yourself. I’m in the East Halls. I suppose I can walk you that far.”

“My hero.” His voice is soft and full of adoration, bringing a hand dramatically over his heart. Simon walks beside his bike as he falls into step next to Maia, picking up their conversation seamlessly from where it left off on the roof. They reach her dorm about 20 minutes later, and Simon swings a leg over the bike to sit on top of it for the rest of his trip back to his dorm.

“I had a really great night. Thanks for keeping me company," Simon says. Neither of them make a move and he decides that maybe he read her wrong. At the very least they got along great, and he isn't about to risk ruining a new friendship, so he gets ready to kick off. 

“Wait,” Maia calls out suddenly, stopping him before he can leave. Simon nearly falls sideways off his bike when she clears the space between them and kisses him but recovers quickly, kissing her back once the moment of surprise passes. They pull away when they’re both smiling too much to properly continue the kiss.

Maia holds out her hand expectantly. “Let me see your phone?”

Simon pulls his cell out of his pocket, unlocks it, and hands it over without question. Maia hits a few spots on the screen before handing it back.

“Text me later. You know, so I’m sure you and your pretty face made it back alright.” She pauses. “And maybe tomorrow, if you wanted to meet up for lunch before class?”

“I’d like that.”

“Great,” Maia replies. “Then it’s a date.”   

Simon practically beams.

“It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr! ](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com))


End file.
